


A Blast From The Past

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Captain Archer meets a young woman who gives him something to think about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I hope you like it.  
Disclaimer. I do not own anything to do with Star Trek. I wish I did, but I don't. The only thing belonging to me is the character Samantha Riker. And I'm not getting paid for this either.  


* * *

A BLAST FROM THE PAST 

 

Captain Archer sat in his ready room reading a message that he had just received from Starfleet. A group of Starfleet personnel had gone missing and were last known to be in the region of a far out-post. The only Starfleet vessel that was close to the area was the U.S.S Enterprise. They had been ordered to go there and retrieve them. There are six to be brought back. There was very little other information except for a picture that came with the message, of the six missing crew members with an older gentleman. Yet there was something about one of the women that to seemed to bother Archer. He studied the picture for a while.  
He just couldn't recall what it was about it, but there was something there. â€œI am sure that it will come back to me.â€   
As he sat there looking at the screen, Lt. Reed and Cmdr Tucker entered the room. Archerâ€™s attention turned to his senior officers.   
â€œCaptain, what did Starfleet want?â€ Commander Charles â€˜Tripâ€™ Tucker asked.   
Archer turned the screen around so they could see the picture. Then he proceeded to tell them of their mission.   
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed had a surprised look on his face as he recalled a couple of the people  
â€œSomething wrong, Malcolm?â€ asked Archer.  
â€œI met two of these people just a few months ago,â€ Malcolm replied. â€œWho are they?â€  
â€œThey are the crew of the Columbia. They have not been heard from for about a week now.â€  
Archer gave them the coordinates so that they could reach these people as quickly as possible.   
Malcolm sat at his work station thinking back to the time when both he and Trip were on Risa. They had met up with a couple of young ladies. He remembers Samantha. She was a young Anglo-Asian with the most beautiful brown eyes that he had ever seen and a smile to match it. Of all the women that he had had the pleasure of knowing, there was something different about this one.   
Later, on the view screen, they saw a large greyish planet, and they knew that they have arrived. It seemed busy; there were other ships coming and going.   
Archer was to lead the away team and he was taking Lt. Reed and Cmdr Tucker along. They took a shuttle craft down to the planet and landed safely. The place looked normal enough; a little like Earth. They walked through a market place with stalls on either side of them. The stall holders offered a wide range of goods.   
They stopped a man in the street and showed him the picture and asked him if he had seen these people. No luck. They carried on, asking more people as they went. Suddenly, they heard some gun-fire and Reed went for his weapon. They went toward where the trouble seemed to be coming from.   
Once there, they saw the crew members that they were looking for. They were up against some rough looking thugs. But being young did not stop them kicking those guysâ€™ butts. Archer, Reed and Tucker stood there and watched, amazed. Archer looked over at Reed, and with weapon drawn and a slight smirk he said that he was not even going to try. And just as they were finished, Archer stepped forward and placed a hand on one young womanâ€™s shoulder. She made a sudden turn as if to take him too. But she noticed the Starfleet colours on his jacket.   
â€œFinished?â€ Archer asked.   
â€œOh, that was just a quick work out,â€ she replied and introduced herself as Samantha Riker.   
He asked her where they had learned that. Sam stood there; arms still up and just a little out of breath, and replied. â€œA Klingon officer.â€ She looked over at the guys. â€œAnd some over-protective brothers.â€  
The Captain smiled a little, then told them that they need to get back. He still couldnâ€™t get that face out of his head. It seemed that he knew it from somewhere but where?   
Sam looked over at Reed and they both acknowledged each other. Archer asked if they knew each other. Sam said that they had met before but left it at that. 

They all arrived back on the Enterprise and as they disembarked from the shuttle craft, they walked along the corridor. Sam and Reed walked slowly behind everybody else. He asked her why it was that she never said anything to the captain. She looked at him and said â€œWell, you never did, either.â€ They both had that glint on their faces. 

Later back in her quarters, Sam changed into some PJâ€™s after a good hot shower. She sat at her computer searching for something, when there was a knock at the door. She quickly turned off her screen and went to answer it. It was Reed. She was a little surprised to see him. He asked if he could come in. She stood aside to let him enter.  
â€œItâ€™s been a while,â€ he said to her. He put his hands on her arms and leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for a while and then he worked down to her neck and she just found it hard to resist him. She tried to tell him that they cannot do this. Not here, not now.  
â€œWe are both Starfleet,â€ she said. â€œAnd there some things that you do not even know about.â€   
Malcolm could not figure out what she meant. Just then there was another knock on the door. She answered the door. She could not believe it. It was the captain. He entered and he had that look on his face that said he wondered what Lt. Reed was doing there. But that could wait.  
â€œI have been looking at your files,â€ Archer said. â€œIt seems that there was a lot that has been censored. And I want to know what it is that you are hiding.â€   
â€œWhat do you know?â€ she asked.  
â€œThat you are down as one Samantha Riker. And that you and the others are from the UK. Are you really a Riker? It says on your records that you are all twenty-one. It seems that youâ€™re a little young for that age.â€   
Sam replied, â€œI am a blast from the past.â€  
â€œWhoâ€™s past?   
â€œYours.â€  
The captain looked surprised as if he could not believe what he was hearing.   
Then Sam proceeded to tell what she knew. (Well what she had manage to get from Starfleet Records. She had been known to hack into the shipâ€™s computers aboard the Colombia). She told him that she was the daughter of his long lost love.   
The captain said, â€œThat was about 18 years ago.â€  
â€œAnd I was born six months after you returned to Starfleet.â€   
â€œI never did know what happened to her.â€   
â€œShe and others were on a mission for Starfleet. There was some kind of a rift and the ship went through it and landed in the second half of the 20th century in London. It took fifteen years for that rift to open up again. And this time they came and brought us back home.â€  
Archer went towards her and stroked her face and then smiled. Then he just put his arms around her. They knew that there would be time to catch up with the rest later. It would take them a few weeks to get back to Starfleet. He told her that they would meet up later for lunch, and left.   
Malcolm had this look on his face. He could not believe that he had not only made out with the captainâ€™s daughter, but his seventeen-year-old daughter.   
Sam moved towards Malcolm, â€œSorry, I should have said something back on Risa, but then it is a place where you go to forget and enjoy. Besides, who is going to tell him?â€ She looked at him with a sly grin.   
Malcolm couldnâ€™t help but smile. â€œYou know it might have been different if you were a little older.â€ He looked at her for a second before leaving.   
As he was just about to step through the door, she said, â€œYou know that I am not going to stay this age for ever.â€   
Malcolm stood on the other side of the door and just looked at her. She stood there with her arms behind her back and smiled at him.


End file.
